


River Man

by unlovelySara



Category: Jeff Buckley
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlovelySara/pseuds/unlovelySara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Once in a while something unexpected, a glitch or a fortune – as you prefer to call it – happens, and is able to rouse you from the torpor that envelops you every day.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>This is what happens today, without notice, but the first notes that are coming from the auto radio of a car not so far are enough to make you understand that this 29th of May has an unforgettable surprise set aside just for you.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	River Man

_I don’t see myself ten years from now._

— Jeff Buckley, interviewed in 1995

 

**River Man**

Your existence peacefully flows for a long time, but you couldn’t – and you don’t want – complain about your condition at all.  
Once in a while something unexpected, a glitch or a _fortune_ – as you prefer to call it – happens, and is able to rouse you from the torpor that envelops you every day.  
This is what happens today, without notice, but the first notes that are coming from the auto radio of a car not so far are enough to make you understand that this 29th of May has an unforgettable surprise set aside just for you.  
At first you can only catch sight of a distant dot but, as the figure progressively comes closer, running enthusiastically, you’re able to catch other details: it’s a guy, a young man, wrapped in one of those XXL checked shirts that you’ve already seen on a few guys that a few weeks ago were hanging around here and intent on spinning round, his arms opened as if they were wings.  
When he’s almost a few steps away from you, you can finally examine him more attentively, and in this moment you thank God for not giving you the gift of being able to blush.  
He’s handsome, holder of that kind of beauty you can find in an art volume or in a kiss that a guy leaves on the temple of his beloved one… you’ve never seen anything so noble and pure, not even the starry sky that right now stands upon both of you is remotely comparable, and you feel embarrassed about having thought such a blasphemy.  
But it’s the truth, and seeing those eyes sparkle with sweet euphoria and being able to witness the birth of a smile on those lips drawn by the wishes of the Almighty can’t do anything but confirm your previous observations.  
You feel his boots beginning to thread their way amongst the waves and you shiver, you shiver because a voice even more wonderful has started to come out of that perfect mouth, and it’s instinctive for you to wonder if this is the deep bliss that has always been praised in the literature of all time.  
But you decide not to do anything, except letting yourself go to this sensation that’s completely new to you, because you know very well that you could regret these sudden questions, you could regret these possible second thoughts of yours.  
You make him slip through your folds, allowing him to thread his way amongst your insides and caressing carefully his angelic features, as if you were afraid of ruining them.  
Eventually you hold him tight with delicate firmness, because he’s your man, _the river man_ , and you’re destined to be together.  
Forever.

**_Ah, the calm below that poisoned river wild,_ **  
**_You and I._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this translation isn't too bad: I did my best to write something about Jeff Buckley, and I hope to have succedeed in doing this.
> 
> -The fanfiction’s title is the same of the Nick Drake’s song  
> -The song at the end of the fanfiction is _You & I_, by Jeff Buckley.


End file.
